A Village of Hidden Demons
by YashaLoves69
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Kakashi has a wife, Daughter and a son, who is a full fox demon, Naruto needs to learn his powers of the fox spirit inside him, who happens to be Kakashi father inLaw, and now the fox is alive, but how is naruto getting the fox powers......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Kakashi Sensei's Wife

(Kak) : Kakashi Hatake

(Tay) : Taylor ShinWa

(Nar) : Naruto Uzumaki

(Sas) : Sasuke Uchiha

(Sak) : Sakura Haruno

(Suri) : Surirea ShinWa

(Got) : Goten ShinWa

(Maru) : Maru ShinWa

Team 7 was heading towards a village so they could get the special training so that they could beat the ninja's that were following them. when they enter the forest called Fox Forest the ninja's stopped. The Genin didn't knon why but Kakashi knew it was because of the protectors of Fox forest wouldn't let them in. They finally made it through the forest to come apond a huge village that was nothing like their village, in the back of the village they could see a huge castle.

**(Kak) **" Alright Team see that castle"

**(Sas,Nar,Sak)** " yeah"

**(Kak)** "well that is where we are going"

**(Nar)** " no way"

**(Kak) **" way, no lets go"

"Right" they were on their way, as they went throught the village the three Genin nothiced alot of demons walking around. Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked

**(Nar) **" why are there so many demons around sensei ? "

**(Kak) **" Well Naruto it's because this is the Village Of Hidden Demons"

**(Nar) **" Oh,"

**(Kak) **" And we are heading towards Fox Castle"

**(Nar) **" Oh, alright" they went on with their walk to the castle when out of no where Kakashi was knocked down by what looked like a six year old version of him, the only differnces was the little boy had a silver tail and silver ears on top of his head.

"Daddy"

**(Kak) **"Hey Sport"

" I missed you Daddy"

**(Kak) **"I missed you too Maru" the other three looked shocked but Sakura finally spoke up.

**(Sak)** " Kakashi Sensei, Who's That?"

**(Kak)** " This is Maru ShinWa, My six year old son" He turns and faces them and bows.

**(Maru)** " Hello"

**(Nar)** " Hey, I'm Naruto"

**(Sas)** " I'm Sasuke"

**(Sak)** " Hey, Cutie, I'm Sakura" Maru the turns kakashi and says

**(Maru)** " Let's Go Grandma and Mama are waiting"

**(Kak)** " Alright lets go" Then all five were headed to the Castle.

When they entered, they headed to a training area, to find a tall wman but shorter than Kakashi, they also nothiced that she had a long fox tail. Both young boys mouth dropped.

" Daddy"

(Kak) " Suri"

"Kakashi" All of them turned to the tall woman, who at close up you can see that she has long purple hair,Very bright green eyes, and two light purple strips on her face.

(Kak) " Taylor" He said smiling she then walked up to him and hugged him, she wanted to kiss him, but he didn't like to move his mask down and she knew this. He then turned to the shocked genin.

(Kak) " Everyone this is Taylor, My wife, and that's my daughter Suri and Maru's twin sister"

(Sak) " Hello Ma'am"

(Sas) " Hey"

(Nar)" Hi"

(Tay) " Hello" As they were talking a young man around taylor's age came running out of the castle.

" Sis Help me"

(Tay) " What"

HeHe, I'm cutting it there, so if you want more, you have to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He's Back for Her

(Kak) : Kakashi Hatake

(Tay) : Taylor ShinWa

(Nar) : Naruto Uzumaki

(Sas) : Sasuke Uchiha

(Sak) : Sakura Haruno

(Suri) : Surirea ShinWa

(Got) : Goten ShinWa

(Maru) : Maru ShinWa

(shi) " Shippo ShiWa

**He's Back**

**(Got)** " Taylor, I need your help"

**(Tay)** " With what"

**(Got)** " He's Back"

**(Tay)** " Who?"

**(Got)** " Kouga"

**(Tay)** " No, Not Kouga"

**(Kak)** " Who's Kouga?"

Taylor slowly turns to him, and looks down in shame.

**(Tay)** "He was the man I was to be mated to, but then I fell for you, and now he wants me and my family dead if he can't have me"

**(Kak)** " I will not let him have you"

**(Tay)** " I know you would, but he's a full fledge Wolf demon, your a ninja, I'm a fox demon and I could even fight him"

**(Kak)** " Were you a Ninja at the time"

**(Tay)** " Well no"

**(Kak)** " Well then, what's the problem"

**(Tay) "** nuthin', except that he has a tribe of Wolf demons that would help him"

**(Kak)** " And you have me, and the twins, and your brother" As they were talking a young red headed boy with bright green eyes and a green kimono, plus he had a creamed colored tail.

" Mama"

**(Tay)** " Shippo, What's the matter?"

**(Shi)** " It's Yuna, something's wrong with her?"

**(Tay)** " What do you mean?"

**(Shi)** " She's turning demon, But I thought she was human"

**(Tay)** " I thought she was too, at least she smelled human"

**(Shi)** " But now she doesn't"

**(Tay)** " What does she smell like baby"

**(Shi)** " Like an angel"

(Tay) " Shippo some humans are born with the powers of higher Miko's and that's what a angel is a higher ranking miko"

**(Shi)** " So, she's human still"

**(Tay)** " Yes" Soon it was time for dinner, Kakashi and the others followed Taylor and the family.Taylor was in deep thought the whole, but she was in such thought that she walked straight into a wall.

**Taylor's POV**

****

' **What amI going to do, with Kouga here amI going to lose Kakashi** ' I looked up to Kakashi and he looked back to me and smiled,I smiled back, but then told them thatI would be back.

I some how found ,myself outside in my training field. I remember training with my father here when i was younger, that last time i was here was just before he was killed by Kouga's father

_**Flashback**_

_" Catch me daddy " _

_" Hold on Taylor" a tall handsome fox demon was playing with his four year old daughter in the training field behind their house. Off to the side was a tall female fox demon smiling watch the two most important people in her life play. as the young family were playing a tribe ofWolf demons wereheading their way. _

_" Taro"_

_" Mika"_

_" now, sign the papers of my son Kouga to marry your daughter now or i will force you to"_

_" Never will she mate to your son" right beside Mika was a young wolf boy who was stareing at Taylor._

_" Stop staring at me wolf boy" at that moment Taylor heard her mother scream as her father was cut down by the wolf leader. after that taylor passed out._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

**__**

I still can't believe that kouga's father did that. I will get you for that Kouga, even if it was your father who killed my father. i will do everything in my power to get you. I looked over to see Kakashi coming my way. I smiled up at him

(Kak) " Hey"

(Tay) " What's up"

(KaK) " Something wrong?"

(Tay) " Just thinking, Why?"

(Kak) " Just asking" Then he came up and hugged me. and i hugged he back even harder then before.

(Tay) " I missed you so much, Mate"

(Kak)" I missed you too" thenI felt his lips crash down on to mine. The i could feel it, Kouga demon arua coming straight for me. Then we both heared.

"LET HER Go"

Iturned to see ...

Is it kouga or is it somebody else.

Please review

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He's Alive, But How?

(Kak) : Kakashi Hatake

(Tay) : Taylor ShinWa

(Nar) : Naruto Uzumaki

(Sas) : Sasuke Uchiha

(Sak) : Sakura Haruno

(Suri) : Surirea ShinWa

(Got) : Goten ShinWa

(Maru) : Maru ShinWa

(Shi) : Shippo ShiWa

(Tar) : Taro ShinWa

**He's Alive**

**Last Time**

I still can't believe that kouga's father did that. I will get you for that Kouga, even if it was your father who killed my father. i will do everything in my power to get you. I looked over to see Kakashi coming my way. I smiled up at him

(Kak) " Hey"

(Tay) " What's up"

(KaK) " Something wrong?"

(Tay) " Just thinking, Why?"

(Kak) " Just asking" Then he came up and hugged me. and i hugged he back even harder then before.

(Tay) " I missed you so much, Mate"

(Kak)" I missed you too" thenI felt his lips crash down on to mine. The i could feel it, Kouga demon arua coming straight for me. Then we both heared.

"LET HER Go"

I turned to see ...

**This Time**

(Tay) " IT can't be,I saw you die"

" No you saw me fall, I didn't die"

(Kak) " Who is that Taylor?"

(Tay) " It's my father?"

(Kak) " But how?"

(Tay) " I don't know"

" I didn't die, i was put in a deep sleep that made me seem dead"

(Tay) " Why?"

" to protect you" As we were chatting, i ran up to my father and fell into his chest and started to cry,

(Tay) " I miss...missed yooouuu...So much Father"

(Tar) " I missed you to tay"

(Tay) " No one has called me that in years" i said looing up to him.

(Tar) " I'm the only one who can call my baby that" he said Grinning'

( Tay) " Father i want you to meet my Mate( I said holding my hand to Kakashi, and he walked over), Father this is my mate and loving husband Hatake Kakashi" He walked to my father say their hello's then my father said

(Tar) " Thanks for taking care of my little girl"

(Kak) " I was more than happy to and i will for the rest of my life"

(tar) " you got your self a good man, here, even if he is Human"

(Tay) " Dad, he also a Ninja"

(Tar) " Really, that's great"

(Tay) " I'm also a ninja"

(Tar) " That's Great Sweetie, anything else you should tell me?"

(Tay) " Oh, your also a grandfather?"

(Tar) " I am"

(Kak) " yup to two, Suri and Maru"

(Tar) " Wow, Ah... Ah could i ah meet them"

(Tay) " Of Course you can, follow us" And we headed towards the castle.

Find out next time what really happened all those years ago, and why?

PPlease Rev iew


End file.
